Garu's Mess
by ImaginatonCubed
Summary: You asked for it! a sequel to "But"! When Tobe does something horriable to screw up Garu's life with his wife and three kids, Garu will have to do the impossable to fix the mess he's in! Rated "T" for bloody death scenes
1. PUCCA!

PUCCA!

It was raining hard. Garu and Tobe pulled out their swords at the same time. Tobe swung his sword at Garu. Garu stopped it with his sword.

_Garu! _Pucca ran up from behind Garu to say hello.

Tobe lunged his sword forward.

Not knowing his wife was behind him, he jumped out of the way.

Pucca felt something go through her.

Garu gasped in horror as he saw a blade go right through his wife's body.

Tobe pulled his sword out of Pucca realizing that he missed Garu.

Pucca looked down seeing bright-red blood gushing out of her. Then she collapsed onto the ground in a puddle of blood.

"PUCCA!" Garu shouted. He pulled his wife closer, but it was too late. The most horrible thing had just happened. Pucca had died. Garu cried waterfalls of tears. How could he take care of his three children now? Two-year-old Michio and six month old Ping and Aiko will have no mother. Garu was on his knees with his hands covering his eyes.

"I finally screwed up your life!" Tobe shouted happily.

"How could you?! You never even though of how much it would be hard for my children too!" Garu shouted. Garu fought fiercely sending Tobe running back to his lair.

Garu picked up Pucca crying hard. He walked over to Ching's house where she was baby-sitting their three kids. He knocked on the door.

Ching poked her head through and gasped in shock, "But?! Who?!"

"Tobe…" Garu muttered. He sat down, "Ching, I don't know how I can raise my kids alone. I don't know what to do without Pucca around."

Michio walked up to Garu, "Daddy, where's Mommy?" he said softly.

"Garu you should take a walk. I'll keep watching the kids." Ching offered and told Garu.

Garu nodded and walked out of the house. He went and slid down the old cliff. There he cried his eyes out, "Why? Now I'm in a mess."

"Garu, why are you crying?" a voice said from inside a cave…

* * *

OMG!

a voice inside a cave

i'm sorry about Pucca, it's for the plot

the ending will be happy

now review or I bite you

LOL JK XD


	2. Who's There?

Who's there?

Garu picked up his head from his hands and looked at the cave, "who's there? You sound like Abyo…"

"DUH! You know me!" the voice said.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Garu shouted.

"Okay, okay" a person came out. Once the person was in the light Garu recognized him.

"ABYO! BUT YOU DIED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Garu screamed.

"That wasn't me. Remember when we were still kids, how we snuck in and played with master Soo's cloning thingy?" Abyo said.

Garu had a flashback…

GARU'S FLASHBACK…

"Come on Garu!" Abyo called.

"Are you sure we should be doing this? This isn't my house or yours." Garu said.

"Lighten up Garu. Have some fun for once." Abyo replied.

Garu grunted, "Huh?" he said spotting a big machine, "look!"

"Nice work Garu!" Abyo pushed a button and an exact clone of him came out.

The clone started walking around.

"We better leave." Garu urged.

"You're right!" Abyo and Garu ran away…

END OF GARU'S FLASHBACK…

"Are you sayin' it's your clone that died?!" Garu said.

"Uh-huh!" Abyo said, "How's it been with you and Pucca, married yet?"

"We were, but…" Garu stopped and started crying again.

"But what?" Abyo said and he took a seat next to his best friend.

"She came to tell me something and she didn't know we were fighting. I didn't know she was behind me so I jumped when Tobe lunged his sword. And Tobe's sword went right through Pucca, in and out." Garu sighed, "I don't know how I can take care of Michio, Ping, and Akio."

"Who are they?" Abyo asked.

"MY CHILDREN!" Garu shouted, "sorry, didn't mean to yell."

"You have kids?" Abyo asked.

"Yeah, two-year-old Michio and six-month-old twins Ping and Akio." Garu said, "come on, let's get you to Ching."

Abyo agreed, "Okay." He followed Garu's steps of how to get up the cliff. Once up the cliff they went to Ching's house where Michio, Ping, and Akio were being watched.

Garu knocked. Ching gasped with joy…

* * *

Abyo's Back!

If this chapter was bad it's cause I was up until 1:30am last night.

Now review or die!

Lol Jk XD


	3. Master Soo's Help

Master Soo's help

Garu and Abyo walked in, Ching started hugging Abyo.

"Abyo, these are my children." Garu said, "he's Michio, he's Ping, and she's Akio." Garu said each name while pointing. Garu said, "I need Master Soo's help. Can you guys watch my kids?"

"Sure Garu." Ching said.

"Thanks, you guys are like family to us." Garu said as he walked out the door. He went and sat under a tree outside and started to cry again.

**I always needed time on my own I never thought I'd need you there when I cry. And the days feel like you when I'm alone. And the bed where you lie is made up on your side.**

Garu got up and started walking through the village.

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take. Do you see how much I need you and now. When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you. When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too. And when you're gone the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it okay. I miss you.**

Garu kept thinking of Pucca.

**I've never felt this way before. Everything that I do, reminds me of you. And the clothes you left that lie on my floor and they smell just like you. I love the things that you do. When you walk away I count the steps that you take, do you see how much I need you and now. When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you. When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too. And when you're gone the words I need to hear to always get me through the day. And make it okay. I miss you.**

Garu sat leaning on a wall and started to cry again thinking of what he could of told Pucca before she died.

**We were made for each other. Out here forever, I know we were, yeah ye yeah. And all I ever wanted was for you to know, everything I do. I give my heart and soul. I can only breath; I need to feel you here with me, yeah.**

But he knew that he needed Master Soo's help. He got up again.

**When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you. When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too. And when you're gone the words I need to hear that will always get me through the day, and make it okay. I miss you.**

Garu walked up the stairs, into Master Soo's house, "I need your help" Garu said to Master Soo, "I need to use your calendar machine to go back in time, and fix the mess I'm in."

"Sure." Master Soo lead Garu to the calendar machine, "Stand here" Master Soo pushed a button.

Garu saw purple beams of light swirling around him. He felt a slight tickling. Next moment he found himself walking down a path and as he looked down he saw his past…

* * *

Oh, Garu you're in for trouble aren't you

The bold is a song

The song is called "when you're gone"

It's by "Avril Lavigne"

Now review or aliens will come and abduct you!

Lol Jk XD


	4. Plan Foiled

Plan foiled

Garu looked down. He saw himself finding Abyo. He knew he was close. So close he could taste it. Garu walked further. Then he fell down. He was in the past but not at the time where Pucca was killed. Something had interrupted his time travel. He looked around and in the corner of his eye he saw a purple figure, "Huh?" could it be Ching? No, she was watching his kids at the time. Could it be Akio? No, she was with Ching. There was only one person who wears purple besides Ching and Aiko, Tobe!

"Hello, Garu!" Tobe said.

Garu was frozen. He couldn't move. He felt something slice his throat. He saw bright-red blood pilling in a puddle. He collapsed. _No…_ Tobe killed Garu. Since he was killed in the past, he would be forgotten. He didn't want to be forgotten. But he had no choice. Hopefully someone would come to stop him fom dying so he can continue his mission...

**Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah. I'm giving up. On everything because you messed me up. Donno how much you screwed it up? You never listen, that's just too bad.** **Because I'm moving on, I won't forget you were the one that was wrong. I know I need to step up and be strong. Don't patronize me, yeah, ye, yeah, yeah, yeah. Have you forgotten, everything that I wanted? Do you forget it's now you never got it? Do you get it now? Yeah, ye, yeah, yeah, yeah. Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah. Gotta get away. There's no point in thinking about yesterday. It's too late now, it won't ever be the same. We're so different now, yeah ye, yeah, yeah, yeah. I know I want to runaway, I know I want to runaway, runaway. If only I could runaway, if only I could runaway, runaway. I told you what I wanted, I told you what I wanted, what I wanted. But I was forgotten, I won't be forgotten, never again. Forgotten, yeah, ye, yeah, yeah, yeah. Forgotten, yeah, ye, yeah, yeah, yeah. Forgotten, yeah, ye, yeah, yeah, yeah. Forgotten, yeah, ye, yeah, yeah, yeah.**

ABYO…

"Garu's not back yet. I'm going after him." Abyo walked to the other side of the village and snuck into Master Soo's house. He pushed a button, and he too was walking through his past…

* * *

OMG!

Poor Garu…

He might be forgotten, forever.

The song in bold is "Forgotten"

The song is by "Avril Lavigne"

I put it in cause Garu might be forgotten.

Now, review or I claw you

Lol Jk XD


	5. There!

There!

Abyo was walking through his past. He looked down and saw Garu standing motionless in shock. Tobe was running to him. His sword was out, "There!" Abyo shouted as jumped down. He grabbed Garu out of the way.

Tobe had realized he missed Garu, "Damn it!"

"Thanks Abyo." Garu said, "Now I can continue my mission." Garu disappeared…

CHING…

"Aunt Ching, where's Daddy?" Michio asked, "And where's Mommy?"

"Ummm, Daddy will be back soon. And your Mommy will be back soon too." Ching replied.

Akio started crying, Ping has taken her toy from her.

"Ping, give your sister her toy back!" Ching ordered.

Ping shook his head, no.

"Give your sister her toy back, or you'll get a time out!" Ching threatened.

With his face bright red, Ping handed the toy to Akio.

Akio smiled and continued playing…

ABYO & GARU…

Abyo blinked and the next moment he was standing next to Garu.

Garu didn't seem to notice.

**I'm standing on the bridge, I'm waitin' in the dark. I thought that you'd be here by now. There's nothing but the rain, no footsteps on the ground. I'm listening but there's no sound. Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody take me home?**

Garu started shivering. He couldn't realize the true meaning of life.

**It's a damn cold night, trying to figure out this life. Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new? Donno who you are, but I'm, I'm with you. I'm with you. Mmmmmmmmmmm.**

Garu turned around and he saw Abyo, "why are you here?"

**I'm looking for a place; I'm searching for a face. Is anybody here, I know? Cause nothing's going right, and everything's a mess. And no one likes to be alone. Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home? It's damn cold night, tying to figure out this life. Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new? Donno who you are, but I'm, I'm with you. I'm with you, yeah, ye, yeah.**

**"**I'm so confused right now." Garu said, "Why did Pucca die? I feel so alone with out her. At least I have you, Ching, and my kids."

**Oh, why is everything so confusing? Maybe I'm just out of my mind. Yeah, ye, yeah, ye, yeah. Yeah, ye, yeah. Yeah, ye, yeah. Yeah! It's a damn cold night, trying figure out this life. Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new? Donno who you are, but I'm, I'm with you. I'm with you.**

"Abyo, will you help me? Stay with me for this whole time?" Garu asked.

**Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new. Donno who you are, but I'm, I'm with you. I'm with you, I'm with you…**

"Of course! I'm your best friend!" Abyo responded.

"Love is trouble, love is funny, you're so lovely." Garu muttered to himself.

"Garu is that your love song you sang with Pucca?" Abyo asked.

"Yes, well part of it…"

* * *

Awww, it's so cute how Ching is called "Aunt Ching"

The song in bold is called "I'm with you"

The song is by "Avril Lavigne"

Now review or I slap you!

Lol Jk XD


	6. I won't let you go!

I won't let you go!

**Why, do you always do this to me? Why, couldn't you just see through me? How come, you act like this, like you just don't care at all? Do you expect me to believe, I was the only one to fall. I can feel, I can feel you near me. Even though you're far away. I can feel you, I can feel you babe, why. It's not supposed to feel this way. I need you, I need you more and more each day. It's not supposed to hurt this way. I need you, I need you, I need you, tell me, are you and me still together? Tell me, do you think we can last forever? Tell me, why? Hey, listen to what we're not saying. Let's play, a different game than what we're playing. Try to look at me and really see my heart. Do you expect me to believe I'm gonna let us fall apart? I can feel, I can feel you near me, even when you're far away, I can feel, I can feel you babe, why. It's not supposed to feel this way. I need you, I need you, more and more each day. It's not supposed to hurt this way, I need you, I need you, I need you. Tell me, are you and me still together? Tell me, you think we could last forever? Tell me, why. So go and think about whatever you need to think about. Go on and dream about whatever you need to dream about. And come back to me when you know just how you feel, you feel, I can feel, I can feel you near me, even though you're far away, I can feel, I can feel you babe, why. It's not supposed to hurt this way, I need you, I need you, more and more each day. It's not supposed to hurt this way, I need you, I need you, I need you. Tell me, are you and me still together? Tell me, do you think we could last forever? Tell me, why.**

"Why does it always hurt so much?" Garu asked.

"Why does what hurt?" Abyo said.

"You know, "Garu's voice softened, "not having Pucca around."

"Well, she's your wife! You are in love!" Abyo said.

"I'm lost without Pucca." Garu said with a sigh, "She feels so close, though she's far away…"

"It's okay Garu. We'll get to her." Abyo assured Garu.

"She's one of the only people that see my heart. Not my outside, my real heart and soul." Garu said.

"I was lost for those three years, you know when I was all alone. Ching wasn't there." Abyo admitted.

Garu started crying, "why is Tobe such piece of crap?" he said, " he killed Pucca for no good reason.

Abyo herd a growl from the darkness, "Garu! Run!"

Garu's pigtails shot up, he started running.

Abyo was falling behind, "Garu, keep going!"

Garu ran back and grabbed Abyo's hand saying, " I won't let you go!"

Finally, the monster appeared. I was nothing like anything they have seen before. This animal had the legs of a cheetah, teeth of a dragon, the body of a yeti, and the head of a tiger. It started to run faster.

Garu started running faster. Luckily, since Pucca chased him from ages ten to sixteen he could run really fast. This was really pissing off Garu!

* * *

OMG!

The song in bold is "Why"

The song is by "Avril Lavigne"

Now, review or be slapped!

Lol Jk XD


	7. Listen To Your Heart

Listen to your Heart

Garu kept running, dragging Abyo behind him. But hell yeah, the creature was fast. Then Garu heard a whisper in his ear, _Up the tree…, _it sounded like his beloved Pucca. "Okay…" Garu whispered. Garu ran up the tree, the creature couldn't follow. But hell yeah, Garu was tired. But that's wasn't gonna stop him, "You okay Abyo?"

"Uh huh" Abyo said, "How much longer, you think?"

"I don't know, but I hope soon. I can't stand her not being here." Garu said, letting the wind blow his pigtails to the right.

Abyo started at Garu's neat raven-black hair as it blew to the right, "I hope we get there."

"Time travel is very dangerous. And if you die, know one will know you even died" Garu informed Abyo, "But this is the path my heart screams to me to follow."

"So, you're listening to you're heart?" Abyo asked.

Garu nodded, "I always."

"I wish I could listen to my heart more often." Abyo admitted, "I act to fast"

"It can be hard to follow your heart. It just takes faith in the ones you love, and the ones who love you…" Garu said as his voice tailed off because of his thoughts of Pucca. Just as Abyo was about to respond, Garu fell on the ground and burst into tears. He pulled out a picture of Pucca and hugged it so hard the glass cracked. He cried more, his head was hanging down.

"Garu, don't worry. We'll get to Pucca in time for her to be saved." Abyo said trying to comfort Garu.

"Abyo, you don't know what it's like. I saw my wife get killed right in front of me. Pucca and I've been in love since I was twelve." Garu started counting with his fingers, "That's thirteen years! Being twenty-five can suck sometimes. Sometimes I wish I was still fourteen, things were easier then." Garu looked at the picture of Pucca through the cracked glass. He took his finger and stroked it down the Pucca picture. Then he whispered, "Pucca, I'm coming for you. Can you wait?"

A voice whispered, _I can, don't worry. _Then Garu felt a kiss on the cheek. It didn't annoy him, it warmed his heart and soul.

Abyo got confuzzled [that is my fun word (check my profile)] seeing Garu relax suddenly, "Garu, are you okay?"

Garu nodded and whispered, "Pucca, she's here…"

Abyo thought, _my best friend is so damn crazy!_ Abyo said, "Garu, do you know why I pretended to be dead?"

The warmth of Pucca's soul went away, Garu turned his head, "Why?"

"I went crazy one night and I wanted you to feel the pain I felt when you died." Abyo said with sorrow, "I was stupid. I made Ching go though pain too…"

"I died?" Garu said confused.

"Yeah, you fell down the cliff, you lost a lot of blood, and died. Nobody knows how but you were revived." Abyo explained.

"Shocking…" Garu commented.

"Garu, you are so much more mature than me." Abyo said, "How?"

"I guess marriage and being a father can make you really mature. I have three kids and a wife to support." Garu stated.

"I can be so childish." Abyo admitted.

"You were ripping your shirt off when you were twenty-two." Garu shoved it Abyo's face.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" Abyo said letting his voice trail off as if he was saying 'Change the topic, or let's go!'

"Okay, let's go on. Once we find Pucca I can be happy again…" Garu said.

Garu and Abyo continued on until they reached a huge hole. Where lost times go. Garu looked down and lost his balance…

* * *

Omg! No song this time!

Sorry this chapter took so long. I had just gotten a youtube account and have been making a lot of AMVs.

(you should check out the trailer for this fanfic on youtube!)

Now, review or you will get the scariest shock of your life!

LOLZ JK XD


	8. A Flash Of Horror

A Flash Of Horror

Garu slipped off. His mind was screaming in panic. He felt something pulling one of his pigtails. He stopped falling and was hanging there. He looked up with his eyes. Abyo had caught him.

"I won't loose you again…" Abyo said as he pulled up Garu.

Garu smiled at Abyo, though speechless Garu thought, _Thank-you Abyo. _Thoughts of Pucca flowed through his mind. It warmed his heart until everything seemed to turn cold. Blackness coated everywhere in sight like he had been sucked into a black hole. Flashes of purple and a sword went through his mind. Then he herd the screaming of his friends and CHILDREN. "no! no!" then Garu snapped out of it. "we must hurry. We don't have much time left."

"huh?" Abyo said.

"No time to explain!" Garu said as he grabbed Abyo and dragged him down the path. Garu tripped and tumbled across the ground getting his cloths and hair full of dirt. "Yuck! When the hell will be get there?!"

Abyo had no response. He was in too much shock to even think about anything except the thoughts of finding Garu's love, Pucca, and going back home. Abyo breathed a sigh of annoyance? A sigh of relief? A sigh of anger? Even Abyo couldn't tell what kind of sigh he just breathed.

Garu looked at Abyo as he brushed the dirt off his clothes and hair. His pigtails were a mess and his clothes were ripped. "Crap!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! THESE ARE MY BEST CLOTHES!!!!!" Abyo screamed.

"Damn it. Not again" Garu complained, "When will you care about more than ladies and clothes?"

Abyo said nothing.

"We have a job to do! This isn't time to screw around! I've been putting up with it this whole time! You better straiten up or you WILL die here!" Garu screamed seriously.

"Okay! Okay! I'll try my best. I guess I've never been as mature as you…" Abyo said ashamed.

"Only a little bit away…" Garu said.

Woot!

Sorry I've been gone so long.

My computer broke so I couldn't type the story.

Now, review or furbies will come and eat you!

JK LOLZ XD


	9. A Crack Of Light

A Crack Of Light

"What do you mean 'almost there'?" Abyo questioned.

"We are almost there." Garu said.

"How do you know?" Abyo doubted.

Garu went into an annoyed look, "Just trust me on this!"

"Fine, fine…" Abyo said, his voice trailing off.

Garu, with an annoyed look on his face, stepped into darkness.

Abyo stopped for a moment. _Oh-no, not the dark! I'm afraid of the dark!_ Abyo looked closely into the dark, shivering ant the coldness that ran through his veins as he peering into it.

Garu stepped out and looked at Abyo and said, "What are you waiting for?"

"Uhhh, I'm kinda afraid of the dark…" Abyo admitted to Garu.

Garu laughed but then his face turned serious, "You're kidding me."

"I'm not joking!" Abyo shouted.

"Weak!" Garu yelled.

"But I'll go in!" Abyo challenged.

"Fine." Garu said, "If your not afraid…" Garu walked back into the pitch black.

Trembling Abyo followed, he stepped on something, "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Abyo screamed in terror.

"What the hell? That's my foot." Garu said in anger.

"Okay, okay…" Abyo said in annoyance.

Garu spotted a crack of light up ahead of himself. He walked toward it. He slipped, his face landing into a puddle of mud, "Yuck! That's freaking disgusting!" Garu said as he got up wiping mud off this face.

Abyo started feeling around and found himself pulling on his best friend's clothes.

"Stop it Abyo!" Garu shouted in annoyance.

Abyo said, "Sorry…" apologetically.

"Whatever." Garu said, not thinking. He walked up slowly to the crack that shed a small bit of bright light. He peered through the crack, what he saw is what he has been aiming for the whole time…

* * *

Woot-cakers!

I worked hard n this chapter.

Next chapter coming soon!

Now review or ninjas will come and invade your life

Lolz Jk XD


	10. The Portal

The Portal

"Pucca…" he whispered to himself. He saw the time where Pucca was picking flowers in the field where Tobe and Garu were fighting. "I still have time." Garu put his hand on a rock and it wobbled side to side, "Abyo! Help me move this rock."

"Sure thing!" Abyo shouted.

"Shhhh…" Garu reminded Abyo.

"Sure thing." Abyo repeated, but this time in a whisper.

They both grabbed the rock and rolled it aside. They silently walked in the field.

Garu walked up to Pucca and gently tapped he on the shoulder and said, "How about you take these flowers back to the house?"

"Okay." Pucca said giving Garu a kiss. Pucca got up and skipped away before noticing the battle that was going on behind her.

"I'm glad that's over with." Garu said, wiping his forehead from sweat.

"Not so fast Garu." A voice said from behind him. Then he and Abyo were grabbed by the back of their shirts and dragged in and out of the darkness.

"What the hell! Let go of me!" Garu shouted while struggling out of the attacker's grip but with failure. He looked up, _Tobe!_

"Going so soon?" Tobe said.

"What is this all about, Tobe?" Abyo snapped back at Tobe.

"Don't snap at me! I'm the one with the gun!" Tobe said.

"Ummm, Tobe, that's a sword. Not a gun." Garu pointed out.

"Shut your mouth!" Tobe screamed so loud there was crackling as he said, "Listen to me! You better cooperate or say good-bye to your wife and kids!"

_That's what I saw when he was in the pit! My family dying! I can stop this!_ "What do you want Tobe?" Garu said in a tone of annoyance.

"I want to be on your nerves once again!" Tobe said.

"Ummm, okay?" Garu said.

"Why have I stopped being on your nerves?" Tobe said, still cracking in his voice.

"Because I have a family to take care of. It's part of life." Garu explained, "I had to grow up, and I did."

"Ok then, I guess." Tobe said confuzzled (confuzzled = confused).

Garu commented, "Now go! Get back into the present! You don't belong here!" Garu landed on the ground with a thump. Tobe had dropped him and ran off. Garu shrugged at Abyo and he got up and started walking.

Abyo tripped and fell facing a weird looking thing-a-ma-jig with a moving swirl, "Hey! Look! It's a Portal!"

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Garu shouted.

Abyo bent over and walked into it head first. He disappeared after walking into the portal fully.

"Seriously, a whole freaking dangerous journey when I could have just walked through a freaking portal!" Garu shouted. He walked into the portal with annoyance. He found himself back in the present. _Yes!_ Abyo was standing right in front of him.

"Come on. You best get home before Pucca starts worrying." Abyo commented.

Garu looked at his watch, 6:55pm. "Holy Crap! I gotta get home in five minutes!" Garu started rushing through the village on the path to his house.

* * *

Woot! Garu actually did the imossable! Aren't we all proud?

Now review or you will be chased by wonder pets!

Lolz! JK! XD


	11. Finally

Finally

Garu was sprinting through the village, wind blowing through his hair. As he was running he looked at his watch, 5:58pm. "Damn it!" he was a minute away from his house, until he tripped and fell on the grass, "Yuck!" he got up and brushed the grass off his hair then continued sprinting. Garu finally found himself on the front stairs of his house. He looked at his watch, 6:00pm. Garu opened the door and stepped inside only to be greeted by the soft arms of Pucca wrapped around his neck.

"I missed you so much!" Pucca shouted in a low voice.

"Pucca, it was only ten hours." Garu said laughing.

"But being away from you makes everything seem longer." Pucca explained.

"If you say so." Garu replied softly.

Pucca giggled, showing her beautiful smile. Then she yawned.

Garu kissed her forehead, "You seem tired. Which one was it?"

"Akio this time." Pucca answered.

"Well, Ping is usually the trouble maker. What did Akio do?" Garu asked.

"Took Ping's blanket." Pucca answered.

"Go get some rest." Garu insisted.

"If you say so." Pucca yawned. She walked into their room and opened the door five minutes later.

Garu tucked her in and kissed her, "Good-night". As he walked out of the room he flicked the light switch and closed the door.

THE END…

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

There is going to be a third part

I've already started working on it.

Now review or (never mind)

Lolz? Jk? :o


End file.
